


Is the power of love

by Aexa15BB



Series: Humans and Decepticons [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crazy! Cyclonus, Gris Decepticons Au, M/M, Menciones a Crazy Wardlord Galvatron, Nervios de acero? Tailgate, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexa15BB/pseuds/Aexa15BB
Summary: ‵‵ Convierte lo malo en BuenoY a lo incorrecto en lo correcto(…)Es fuerte y repentinoA veces cruelPero puede a llegar a salvar tu vida¡Ese es el poder del Amor! ´´- The Power of Love, Huey Lewis and The News
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)
Series: Humans and Decepticons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919713
Kudos: 1





	Is the power of love

\-- ¡MY NOMBRE ES CYCLONUS! ¡SEGUIDOR FIEL DEL LIDER SUPRIMO DE LA CAUSA DECEPTICON! – Grita el robot morado con plata a los tres humanos  
\-- Genial, al menos así no nos matara – dice Jack mientras se cruza de brazos  
\-- Creo… -- dijo Danna mientras Jhonny asiente, aunque desconfiado.

\-- ¡GALVATRON! – Grita de nuevo el bot -- ¡Y NO DEJARE A NINGUNA PLAGA VIVA! --.

\-- … Creo que no – dijo Danna mirando al gran bot sacar una gran espada… UNA GRAN ESPADA.

\-- ¡PRE-, ¡NO HUYAN PLAGAS ORGANICAS! -- grito Cyclonus, mientras veía a los tres humanos correr.

\-- ¡Jack llama a Clobber! – grita Danna mientras corren

\-- ¡¿Y por qué no llamas tu a Megatron?! – dijo Jack mientras corría atrás de Jhonny que era el más rápido de los tres.

\-- ¡Porque mi teeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!! – grito cuando cayeron los Jack y Danna a la nada.

Jack y Danna caen en un agujero corto y jadean, el golpe duro sobre el trasero de ambos, la entrada se cierra y sienten un temblor gigante. Casi asiéndolos marear a ambos.

\-- ¿Están bien? – una voz dulce robótica pregunta.

Jack y Danna se miraron a los ojos. Y gritaron asustaron. Mientras golpeaba el lugar blanco y oscuro que estaban. Al final la voz robótica también empieza gritar mientras se mueve, mientras una luz azul sega a los dos y paran de gritar y se mueven como simples juguetes, una pared, que resulta ser el suelo.

\-- Oh primus, oh primus – Dice la voz robótica.

Una… ¿puerta? Se abre, una mano entra y toma a Jack de un lado sacándolo y se cierra, Danna aun oye la voz amortiguada de Jack fuera… después de unos momentos para de gritar, la voz de Danna se calma… Jack dejo de gritar hace rato ¿la cosa lo mato?... un segundo ¿está dentro de la cosa?

No es hasta una hora, aproxima, que de pronto todo empieza a moverse

\-- Mierda mierda, ¡no me aplastes! – grita Danna cerrando los ojos, pero luego de temblores y movimientos raros… sigue viva, confundida abre los ojos, está en un auto, en un JODIDO AUTO BLANCO Y AZUL. La puerta de la derecha se abre y ve a Jack. Danna no tarda ni dos segundos en salir con un brico

\-- ¡¿QUE MIERDA ACABA DE PASAR?! – Fue lo primero que grita hasta que siente que la arena tiembla y se levanta, voltea ahora…

¡¿PORQUE HAY TANTOS MECHAS EN LA PEOR CIUDAD DEL MUNDO?! Piensa mientras ve al robot azul-blanco frente a ellos.

\-- Danna, él es Tailgate, es un neutral, dice que su conjunto… conjunto Endura es Cyclonus – explica Jack mientras Danna lo mira y solo suspira.

\-- ¿El grande morado “seguidor decepticon”? – pregunta, no hay muchos neutrales con personas de facciones, dijo Megatron una vez que ella encontró esa novela mala de alguien de Camien, un neutral y un Decepticon en un amor mucho shackpiriano

\-- _Conjuntx endura,_ pe… pero ¡sí! – dice _Tailgate_

\-- Bueno, ¡DILE A TU ESPOSO QUE SE CALME!... ESPERA, ¡¿Y JHONNY?! – grita Danna empezando a buscarlo con la mirada.

\-- ¿Esposo? – pregunta Tailgate.

\-- Es como un Conjuntx Endura terrícola creo, solo que ¿existen los divorcios de Conjuntx Endura? – pregunta Jack.

El y Tailgate empiezan una plática corta mientras Danna estaba desesperada.

\-- ¡Tú! ¡Tailgate! ¡¿Viste a donde fue tu marido?! – grito Danna y Tailgate asintió -- ¡Genial! ¡Llévame allá! – grita otra vez.

\-- Y…yo no puedo ayudarte en eso, si el me ve… él se pone peor – Dice Tailgate poniéndose tensa y nerviosa.

\-- ¡¿Peor que ahora?! ¡Parece un villano de los 80’s! – grita Danna.

\-- Peor, peor – dice Tailgate

\-- Mírame a los ojos y di. – antes de que termine Danna, sonara la música del teléfono de Jack.

\-- ¿Hola?... ¿Starscream? ¡Oh por el bien de dios!... Escucha, escucha… espera ¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿Cy- ¡ESO QUERIA DECIRTE! Estab- ¡Hey! – Habla Jack hasta que Danna salvajemente le quita el celular.

\-- ¿Starscream? ¿Quién mas esta?... ¡Pásame a Soundwave! ¡Si a Soundwave!... ¡Mira como me importa que si habitas el comunicador puede desconectarte! … ¡Soundwave! ¡¿JHONNY ESTA SEGURO?! … ¿AFIRMATIVO? _¡OH SANTA SOLUS PRIME GRACIAS DIOS MIO QUE ESTAS EN EL CIELO!!! –_ Grito Danna – Vamos para allá… ¡Me importa una mierda si es mortal! ¡¿Quién demonios tiene tu blaster comprimido Megatron? … oh no responde ¿Quién?!

Mientras la plática se desarrollaba en el celular, Jack mira a Tailgate

\-- Yo que tú nos llevaba, ella tiene muy mal temperamento si no se hace lo que quiere. – dice Jack mirando a Tailgate

\-- Cyclonus mato a alguien porque estaba en medio literal de su camino la última vez que me vio por unos segundos – dice Tailgate avergonzada.

\-- En medio de su camino o el camino a ti – pregunto Jack rápidamente entendiendo la situación.

\-- ¿eso importa? – pregunta Tailgate.

\-- ¿Seguro están casados? – pregunta Jack levantando una ceja.

Danna colgó y se voltio a ver a los dos.

\-- Bien vamos al norte – dijo Danna mientras miraba al bot.

Jack y Tailgate suspira, ninguna quería ir.

Al final estaban los dos humanos dentro del coche azul y blanco manejando hacia el norte

\-- ¿Megatron no te gritara por ir al peligro? – pregunta Jack

\-- Meh, lo hace siempre – responde Danna

No tardan ni unos metros más cercas par a oír la voz del bot mecha loco.

\-- ¡DECEPTICONS INDIGNOS! – gritaba como un loco.

Tailgate se detuvo abrió las puertas, Danna y Jack salieron, Danna solo siguió su camino sin prestar atención al otro bot, su amigo, necesitaba saber si Jhonny estaba bien.

\-- ¿No vas a acercarte? – pregunto Jack a Tailagte. Ella (Tailgate) dudo.

\-- eso es peligroso ¿lo dije? – dice Tailgate nerviosa.

\-- Si lo dijiste, pero no creo que se para tanto – responde Jack

\-- Pero…

\-- Vamos, nada mal-

\-- ¿Tailgate? – la voz de Cyclonus ya no es estridente y mientras tiene clavado a Starscream en la arena por las alas, su espada cortando tentáculos de Soundwave y un pie en la cara de Megatron (Posición demasiado incómoda para explicar mas).

\-- Bueno, parece que no hay que convencerte… a todo esto ¿no te pudo ver antes? – pregunta Jack mientras se esconde tras Tailgate.

\-- Yo bueno… -- Tailgate intenta hablar.

\-- Tailgate – repite Cyclonus, ahora dejando a los otros ‘cons, jalando los tentáculos de Soundwave y asiendo que caiga es Starscream.

\-- ¿Él no te odia cierto? – hace otra pregunta Jack escondido.

\-- n…no lo se – Responde Tailgate insegura.

\-- Destello* -- el apodo que sale de la boca de Cyclonus, junto un alarido de Starscream que intento abalanzarse por la espalda y termino con casi una espada partiéndolo por la cara si no fuera por un conveniente Soundwave que lo jalan a retroceder.

\-- Creo que estas apunto de saberlo – dice Jack escondido tras el pie de Tailgate.

\-- Tailgate ¿qué … ¿qué hace aquí? – Cyclonus sonaba con preocupación, mientras se arrodillaba en una pierna para estar a la altura del mini.

\-- Te segui por supuesto

\-- NO, no debiste, ¿Scrouge no te lo dijo? – Cyclonus tomo los hombros de Tailgate.

\-- ¿Scroge? No… -- dijo Tailgate, pues haciendo una doble toma los robots estaban apenas “lamiendo sus heridas” – Cyclonus tus opticas… -- Tailgate, levanta su mano para tocar la óptica _morada_ de Cyclonus, las cuales parpadean un momento mientras el pequeño es recogido por el mech.

\-- ¿Mis ópticas tienen algo Tailgate? – pregunta Cyclonus mientras mira directamente a la mini construcción.

\-- ¡Estan moradas Cyclonus!

Mientras eso pasaba, los jóvenes humanos y los bots estaba “lamiendo heridas” y ¡claro que hablando! 

\-- ¿Ese enano no dijo algo sobre PEOR si el gran cornudo lo veía? – dice Danna mirando la escena.

\-- Si bueno, ¿recuerdas la canción _tis poguer of louv_? – pregunta Jack

\-- Canción se llamaba: The Power Of Love – corrigió Soundwave, ganándose una mirada confusa de Megatron, Jhonny y Starscream

**Author's Note:**

> *En ingles el apodo en LL es Little One, pero no sentí que una traducción serviría, asique para quien lo entienda, Destello en una referencia a algo que hizo a Tailgate en los comics,


End file.
